


Taking Two for the Team

by Captain_Robino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Blowjobs, Condoms, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Felatio, Heterosexual Sex, Hydra (Marvel), Manipulation, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, rumlow is a bag of dicks, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Robino/pseuds/Captain_Robino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the reader's night with Bucky at the fair, something comes back to bite them both afterwards. Rumlow decides that he also wants to get some action with you after learning of your night spent with The Asset, as he calls Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Two for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Trash Hell my old friend

Sunlight gushed in through the open bedroom window as New York readied itself for another day. A unique blend of bird song, a-little-too-noisy neighbours and commuters drifted through the morning air as it slowly began to warm beneath the sun, spreading through the room on a summer's breeze. Eventually the sound of clicking joints and a long sleepy yawn joined in with the morning symphony as Bucky began to stir. Abdominal muscles rippled beneath toned skin as he stretched out both arms up above his head. Intricate machinery beginning to quietly whir away each movement of his metal arm, the veteran releasing a series to accompany his movements. Resting on the pillow next to him was what seemed to be a collection of untamed hair, wildly framing the delicate face of his young lover. Though it was somewhat less delicate when half of it was still buried in to the bright cotton of her pillow; the other half still propped up against Bucky's chest. Letting out a soft chuckle, Bucky rolled on to his side to face her. Admiring the slight flair of her nostrils and rise of her chest that came with each breath. They were steady, each one perfectly spaced out from the other, maintaining the same depth and speed each time. Bucky silently drew up his mechanical hand to brush away a few particularly unmanaged strands of hair. Revealing more of the woman hidden beneath the mess of brown with every stroke. Soon his actions were met with a puttering of fluttering eyes as she began to be dragged out from sleep.

“G'morning, sleeping beauty.”  
“...no...”

A deep whine rumbled out from your throat before you made an attempt to swat the mechanical hand away from your face, flopping it back down on to the mattress and turning to face away from Bucky.

Mischief danced across Bucky's face as you rolled away from his gaze, exposing the dip of your spine to his awaiting hands. Bucky more than easily pulled a gasp out from you as he ran his cooled, metallic index finger down the middle of your back, making you arch further in to his touch. Pressing your body closer to Bucky's, your ass squeezed firmly against his groin, making Bucky gasp out a pleasured sigh, returning the gesture by assaulting your neck with his lips. Brushing his mechanical arm up over your stomach, Bucky's hand greeted your nipple, still exposed and bare from the night before. Rolling the already hardened peak between his fore finger and thumb in a rhythm synchronised with the motions of his mouth clashing with the exposed side of your neck.

“B-Bucky! Bloody hell!”  
“Consider this your wake up call.”

Every time you let out a gasp and ground your ass back against his groin Bucky would respond with a moan of his own, rattling the delicate skin of your neck with the vibrations rippling from his throat. A fluid movement had you lying below Bucky, his legs laying inside of yours, hardening length pressed tightly against your own arousal. One hand still firmly planted on your nipple, the other pressed against the side of your neck that had not yet been occupied by his mouth. Both bodies mangling together as hips ground against each other, cock caressing against pussy as a chorus pants, moans, and pleasure induced mutters began to flood the room.

For a brief moment Bucky pulled away, bolting across the room to dive through draws in an attempt to uncover the stash of condoms. Despite the distance, you could hear Bucky grumbling during the search, silently watching the soldier. Between sculpted legs and past a well-defined ass, Bucky's erection still stood hard and twitching with excitement. Shimmering slightly as the morning rays met with the blend of fluids that had coated the underside of Bucky's erection. With a spare hand Bucky slammed the bedroom window closed, bolting it in place.

“What the neighbours don't hear won't hurt 'em.”

A victorious cry came from across the room as Bucky came bounding back over, lips clashed with your own once more as he positioned himself once more; reaching down to peel away the delicate packaging of the condom.  
“Oh, it's a ribbed one!” Bucky exclaimed as he slowly rolled the latex cover over his length, gripping himself at the tip before slowly sliding his down to the base as he finalized the condom's placement.

Bodies quickly returned to melting in to each other; arms locking around torsos, and your legs clutching around Bucky's hips as he slid inside of your pussy with a single poised thrust. Bucky leaning on his forearms and stretching out on top of you, pressing your tummies flush against one another. Mouths colliding and tongues dancing against one another, with every thrust seemingly being burrowed deeper inside of your body than the last. Both of you desperately pawing at the other's body in an attempt to draw you both closer to each other with every push of Bucky's hips. Only pulling apart momentarily to release panted breaths, before coming together once again. Slow, Bucky began to pull his cock out from your pussy, slowly stroking himself as he smiled down at you, eyes still lidded from only having recently woken up. Reaching down with his mouth, Bucky found the crook of your neck and pressed his tongue against it, dampening your skin, drawing out sung sighs of pleasure from your throat.

In an instant you felt Bucky bury the entirety of his length back inside of your pussy whilst his mouth latched on to your neck. Actions which were swiftly rewarded with moans from below him, thrusts begin to pick up the previous pace, your pushing still enveloping his cock. Your hand sprung up to clutch at the back of Bucky's neck, holding his lips firmly in place against the supple skin of your neck.

“'So please, fuck me Bucky.'”

All movement stopped as both you and Bucky shared a bewildered gaze with each other, hearing the words that you had spoken only the night before.

“'Now a gentleman never just 'fucks' a lady. Gentlemen make love.'”  
After the recorded words came a series of gasps and moans from both you and Bucky, the recording replaying the sounds of your bodies coming together as they had done the night before. Then all of the sounds of the recording stopped, being replaced with the echo of heavy footsteps that were entering the bedroom.

“'Especially when that lady is one as lovely as you', right? That's what the Asset told you, isn't it?”

Bucky gave no explanation rushed the covers up the bed, turning you both on your sides to conceal your bodies as he slowly pulled out. Hands quivering as he tugged you close in to his chest, slipping his fingers into your hair and massaging your scalp. Lips racing back and forth as he willed your eyes to close, sliding hands up your spine and drawing you even closer to his heart. Muttering out desperate pleas for you to keep your eyes closed, praying that you don't turn to look at the man standing at the end of your room.

Footsteps again began to sound in the room, Bucky gripping you tighter than before, his voice raising with each step that drew this stranger closer to the bed you shared. Hands shaking and clutching at your flesh, cradling your head in his neck, knuckles whitening as he gripped the sheets covering your body. As the steps continued Bucky's eyes burst open as his pleas continued, turning to face his former superior and praying for your ignorance through gritted teeth.

Then there was nothing. No hands clutching you close, no begging for you to turn a blind eye and no heart beat racing through your head.

But still, you kept your eyes closed. Your own hands in a state of convulsion at the sudden loss of warmth that had been lying beside you. Something shifted the bed's weight and Bucky's mechanical arm began to whir away once more.

“Sorry to interrupt your romantic morning.” In his hand, the stranger held the stuffed bear that Bucky had won for you at the fair the night before. A small red light blinking behind one of its beady eyes.  
With a malicious grin the stranger pulled out a knife from his belt, plunging it into the back seam of the bear and slicing it through the middle, tearing out several fists full of stuffing, finally producing a recorder from the empty toy. Still silent, he pressed a button on the side that once again began to play the audio recordings from last night’s events. Every single whimper, moan, and cry of ecstasy had been captured through the use of the toy which had been idly sat in a corner of the bedroom.

“Pretty hot stuff. Though it would be an awful shame if it got out that you were fucking some girl who's young enough to be your great granddaughter. The papers would have a field day with you. And what would Steve say about all this? Can't imagine that good ol' Captain America would be willing to let this fly.”

A shrill cry broke tore through the room as Bucky launched himself at the stranger, sending him on a collision course with a nearby wall, the combat knife embedding itself in to the bedroom floor as the two men tussled on the ground. Bucky and the stranger both clutching at the others throat, thrashing back and forth on the floor in their power struggle. After both of them slammed in to the wall, the stranger had Bucky pinned below his knee, digging in as Bucky writhed below him.

It was impossible for you to keep your eyes closed. Quickly your vision coursed back and forth on the bedroom floor to recover your clothing items from floor. Racing the fabric over your body, you ran over to where the knife was lodged in the carpet, twisting it out from the floor boards beneath and clutching it in your hand. Without hesitation you raced over to the attacker, screaming as you aimlessly swung the knife.  
“Don't you fucking touch him!”

As one arm came up to grab your throat, the other tore the knife from your hand and tossed out of the bedroom. You were sent crashing to the floor as the stranger pinned your wrists, knees either side of your torso keeping you in place. Their eyes slowly began to soften as their pupils dilated, teeth tugging on their bottom lip as they soaked in your image. Craning their deck down to meet your neck, gently nibbling at the skin before delivering a harsh bite. Lips suckling on the flesh, bursting blood vessels and drawing blood up to the surface of your skin. Moaning with desire as you let out a pained gasp, jostling beneath their immovable weight.  
“Ya know, for a short ass, you sure do make a lotta noise. But you made a lot more noise for the Asset last night, didn't you? And don't you worry about me touching your little killing machine over there. I didn't come here for him.”  
One of the gloved hands found its way down your body, the other drawing your wrists tightly together above your head, still rendering you immobile.  
“I came here...” A single finger dipped down in to your knickers, stroking up and down before settling on and circling your clit. “...hoping that you would cum for me.”

“Get off of her Rumlow!” Reaching out with his metal arm, Bucky tore at the stranger's hair, grasping them by what there was of it and launching them once more in to the wall. Immediately Bucky reached down to scoop you up in his arms, cradling you close in to his chest.  
“Don't you ever touch her.”

Chuckling, Rumlow pulled himself up off the floor, limping slightly as he came closer, only causing Barnes to tighten his hold on you, gently pressing his lips to your forehead. Slowly Rumlow crouched down towards the floor, picking up the audio recorder which was still replaying last night.  
“Believe it or not, I didn't come here for a fight. I came to make a deal. All of this” Rumlow gestured with the recorder, waving it back and forth in the air, “is stuff that I can make go away. For a price. All I want is the chance to fuck your girl's brains out. Ya see, I was listening in on you two last night and it made me start to feel kinda lonely. It's been a while since I've had fun with a nice young lady such as yourself, Miss (Y/N).”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“The same way I was able to get a bugged teddy bear in to your house. I have resources.”  
Again Bucky pulled your body in to his, teeth gritting as he watched Rumlow continue to step closer.  
“So what do you say? You let me go a few rounds with you, and nobody has to know that you have a thing for much older guys with metal arms who used to be assassins. What you two got up to last night will be our little secret.”

Bucky quickly sat you down on the end of the bed, stepping in front of you, blocking Rumlow's continuing advance.  
“Are you serious?! No! You can't just sleep with her to get what you want!”  
“Well then, I hope you two enjoy the taste of infamy.”

Rumlow turned for the door, taking the audio recorder with him and heading out before you darted up off of him, racing past Bucky as he reached out, grabbing Rumlow by the wrist and pulling him back in to the room.  
“I'll do it! I'll do you. You can fuck me all you want. Just please, don't do anything with that recording. And...And don't make Bucky watch.”  
Bucky came up behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist, pressing his forehead gently against yours.  
“No. I...I want to watch. So I know he won't hurt you.” Extending out with his metal arm, Bucky clutched at Rumlow's throat, holding him firmly in place as the agent smirked back at him. “But if you do anything to hurt my girl…”, Bucky's grip tightened to accentuate his words as a red ring began to slow emerge of Rumlow's neck “I will end you.”  
“As you command, Lieutenant Barnes.”

Smiling broadly, Rumlow wrapped you up in his arms before tossing you down on to the bed, while Bucky ushered himself in to the chair where the stuffed bear had sat and listened in on your shared actions last night. Immediately Rumlow began to tug at his clothing, fiddling with shirt and belt before disregarding them on the floor, kicking off his boots and socks before crawling over to you atop of the bed. Reaching out with his hand to grab at your arm, pulling you down on to his lap.

Still squeezing your arm, Rumlow placed your hand over the front of his boxers, running your hand along his length through the fabric. Once you began stroking him of your own accord Rumlow removed his hand, instead settling it on your ass as you pumped his length. Pulling away at the cotton of Rumlow's boxers revealed his growing erection. As you grasped it in your hands a chuckle rumbled out from Rumlow's chest, sending vibrations in to your back. Moving his own hand, Rumlow rubbed his hands up and down your inner thighs, groaning pleasurable as you stroked his length. Grunting out in pleasure when you circled your thumb around the head of his penis, whilst your other hand stroked him up and down. Rumlow responded by plummeting one of his hands down in to your knickers, again stroking up and down between your labia before running back and forth over your clit. Your pussy becoming slick with arousal as he stroked you faster, reaching up and scraping his teeth over your already bruising neck, smiling over at Bucky as he slipped a finger inside of you. Revelling in the squeal it created, watching Bucky's fist tightly clinch the chair's arms, wood beginning to splinter and crack beneath the pressure.

“Does she have to use both of her hands on you too, Asset?” Rumlow asked, tracing his tongue along your neck as he slipped another finger inside of you, earning him another whimper of pleasure.  
“No. Some of us can still get hard without manual stimulation.” Bucky retorted, smirking back at Rumlow as you made little attempt to stifle your own laugh.  
“Shut up and grab me a rubber”.

With a pop Rumlow pulled his fingers out from your pussy, standing hard in your hands as Bucky handed you a condom, capturing your lips in a deep kiss. Tracing his tongue over his lips, savouring your taste, and shooting Rumlow a dirty grin. Returning to his seat, Bucky placed a cushion in his lap in an attempt to at least try to cover his growing arousal. Following your hands as you began to roll the latex casing over Rumlow's cock, the agent letting out a soft moan.  
As soon as the condom was on Rumlow tore away at your knickers, pistoning up inside of you, giving no opportunity for readiness; digging his fingers in to your thighs and pinning your back flush against his chest. Locking his mouth on to the side of your neck and slowly sinking his teeth in, scraping them across your flesh as he rammed up in to you. Using his grip on your thighs to draw you deeper in to his thrusts, thighs pressed tightly together from the depth of Rumlow's thrusts. Running his hands up under your shirt before gripping the collar and tugging it off of your torso. Slipping a free hand over your chest, sliding up to the front of your neck and clutching it firmly, locking eyes with Bucky's across the room as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Pressing his lips harsher against the increasingly bruising side of your neck, squeezing a cry out of you as Rumlow lifted his hips up with a long thrust up in to you.  
“Damn, you sound as cute as you look when your pussy's being pounded. Maybe we should make this a regular thing. Friday night work for you?”

Bucky went to rise up out of his chair before you smiled over at him, cheeks flushing red as Rumlow continued to grind deeper into your body, clutching on to you possessively as he chuckled against your skin. Stroking a hand down your inner thigh before reaching down to race back and forth over your clit, moving his fingers in tight and concentrated circles over the very tip of your nub. Forcing back the hood of your clit as his groans began to pick up their volume, coming more freely from Rumlow's lips as he continued his seemingly endless pistoning up in to you. Leaving a rough trail of kisses up your neck before reaching your egg, tugging it between his teeth, clutching tighter on to your throat. Creating a violent pace of his thrusts and assault on your grin, growling in to your ear as he felt your pussy begin to tighten its grip around Brock’s dick. Your chest heaving with every thrust and cry of pleasure that was ripped from your throat, heightened by Rumlow's tight squeeze on your neck.

A squeeze that Rumlow only released when he lifted both of your asses off of the bed with a desperately thrust, groaning heavily in to your ear as his cum began to shoot in to the latex confides of the condom still buried inside of your body. Leading Rumlow to only break his string of rumbling moans to give the order for you to come undone around him, fingers still racing back and over your clit. Even as the your orgasmic howl ripped through the air Rumlow continued his manic strokes over your clit and the periodic thrusts up in to your body, sinking his teeth in to your shoulder as his cum finally stopped bursting out from his cock. Pressing you even tighter against his body as his teeth sunk in to your shoulder, drawing a growl of pain from you.

Rumlow finally ended his violent thrusting and slowly eased off his fingers from your clit, instead stroking them down your labia. Dipping them inside of your pussy, having pulled out, catching your cum on and in between his fingers. Bringing them up to his mouth before suckling them between his lips, smirking around them as soft moans resonated low in his throat.  
“You taste just as good as you look, doll face.”

From across the room came the muffed sound of skin being fiercely slapped together. Bucky has a hand coiled around his length, vigorously pumping up and down, eyes locking with your own. Riddled with desire as Bucky tilted his head back, hissing out a moan in anticipation. Exposing the fine details of his throat when heavy breaths caused it to move back and forth towards his Adam's apple. Arching his back forward and returning to meet your gaze, your own arousal quickly returning as you watched his needy strokes.

“Looks like the Asset's feeling left out. Why don't you be a good girl and lend him a hand?”

Jumping off of Rumlow's lap you scurried over to Bucky, lifting yourself in to the chair and placing your legs either side of his. Bucky smiling through breathless pants as he watched you, cradling one of your ass cheeks in his metal hand.  
“Please. Please make me cum..!”

Chuckling to himself Rumlow lifted off of the bed, tying up and disposing of the filled condom before grabbing a tissue from the side table to clean up his length.  
“How sweet.”  
“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely” giggling, you leaned close in to Bucky's ear, tugging his hand away from his cock “the bed's free now. How 'bout we make the neighbours learn our names even with the windows shut?”

Immediately Bucky swooped you up in to his arms, plopping you down on to the bed and finding himself a condom, slipping it on to his cock before returning to your side. Coiling his metal arm around your waist and rolling you on to your back before lifting your ass up in the air. Resting his own knees between yours. Bucky went to begin thumbing your clit when Rumlow laid himself down next to you, beginning to palm his hardening erection, planting a gentle kiss on your cheek. Shooting Bucky a teethy grin, and only getting furrowed brows in return.  
“What's the matter? You sour about the fact I got first dibs on your girl?”  
“Just surprised that you like to jerk it whilst watching a guy put a Jimmy hat on.”  
“Hey now, Rollins had a cock sucker's mouth and little to no gag reflex. Besides, desperate times lead to desperate measures and it was better than nutting off in to a sock every night.”

Even now you found it difficult to hold back your laughter, Bucky stroking a hand over your pubis as he watched you, sharing the laughter as he finally began to stroke your clit. Rumlow nibbling on the side of your neck whilst beginning to tug on your nipple, your laughter quickly being replaced by moans, back arching off of the bed and Bucky slid a pair of fingers in to you.  
“Damn, you're wet! It's like Splash Mountain down here.”  
“Shut your bloody face and keep finger fucking me!”  
“Yeah, Barnes, keep finger fucking your girlfriend before I have to take over.”

In response Bucky drew his fingers out from you completely, crashing your hips together with a throaty moan, instantly beginning to roll his hips in to yours. Moving up your body to place his flesh arm next to your head, the other creeping in to the air above your head, Bucky's middle finger quickly popping up merely inches from Rumlow's face.  
“Bite me, asshole.”  
“As you wish.”

Rumlow shifted closer to you both, reaching out to clutch the back of Bucky's neck, bringing himself up on to his knees. Tugging the locks of brown currently between his fingers, forcing Bucky to his lips before digging his teeth in, growling around his grip as Bucky hissed out in pain. Despite the conflict hovering above your head, Bucky continued to thrust deep in to your pussy, huffing out groans as Rumlow continued his assault. Only pulling away from Bucky to bring their eyes together.  
“How was that, asshole?”

Bucky gave his reply by almost pulling out of your pussy, your moisture coating the condom before crashing the two men's lips together, giving you a balls-deep thrust as they made contact. Smirking around Rumlow's lips as you let out a squeak of pleasure. Rumlow's eyes opened widely, muffling into Bucky's mouth before surrendering to the heated touch. Wrenching Bucky's mouth open with his tongue as he continued to stroke himself, pressing his mouth even tighter to Bucky's before parting their lips to breathe. Bucky giving him a wide grin as their heated breaths mingled in the open air, Rumlow giving a blank stare.  
“What? We were in the trenches, desperate times, desperate measures. It was better than jerking off in to a sock.”  
“Maybe you should suck me off then.”  
“Nope! That's gonna be my job.”

Rumlow's mouth hung wide open as you took him in to your mouth, gripping on to the back of your head as you began to take him in deep. Your tongue gliding up and down his shaft as you sucked him down, moaning around his cock as Bucky continued to pull your hips to meet his thrusts. Tilting his head back with his hair bobbing back and forth slightly with the intensity of his movements.  
“For such a cute little lady, ngh, you sure do have a dirty mouth. Jack should be jealous.”  
“And you should be grateful to Bucky for letting me practice.”  
You and Bucky shared a brief high five as Rumlow let out a low chuckle, cupping your cheek and intently watching your mouth working to grip his cock, eyelids slipping shut as he let out a string of moaned expletives. Back arching forwards, pushing him even further into your mouth as he held the back of your head in place, preventing you from releasing the hold on his heat. An enigmatic blend of a moan and gasp vibrated through your throat, passing through your lips and the dick currently half-buried down your throat. Bucky's relentless thrusts giving you no chance of release as he grabbed at your hips, holding your pubis tight against with his own, as deep inside as either of your body's would allow.

Leaning in to the crook of your neck Bucky slipped his tongue out, tracing a long line up to behind your ear whilst turning up the speed of his thrusts. A cry of pleasure sounding off in your throat as Rumlow moaned through gritted teeth above you, still holding your head firmly in place as you sucked him down.

All three of your moans rapidly began to pick up volume and speed, thrusts and sucks and grinding become frantic, desperate as you all drew closer to your release. Bucky clutching at your breasts wildly, Rumlow moving your head back and forth, your moans shooting out in to Rumlow, your pussy clenching around Bucky.

Rumlow's thrusting came to a halt as he emptied himself in to your mouth, his seed assaulting your taste buds as you had to swallow him down, savouring the taste with every gulp. Even more filling your mouth with every movement of your tongue. With one final thrust Rumlow finished with his load, pulling himself out of your mouth, just as Bucky unloaded himself inside of your pussy. Rounds of his white fluid pouring in to the condom, his neck straining as he cried out your name in pleasure, arching his back up with his finishing thrusts. Only coming to a complete stop when he felt you release below him, crying out in to the air, both Bucky and Rumlow reaching down to glide their fingers on either side of your clit. Neither of them willing to surrender until you were completely spent. Body quivering, lips trembling and muttering your thanks to them with a sated smile. Each of you leaning back against the nearest surface as you thought to regain your breath, ears ringing and hearts pounding. 

A few minutes later Rumlow left your side, the bed shifting with the loss of his body as he once again began to clean himself up. Padding over to the end of the bed and retrieving his clothes, sliding in to them before coming back to your side. Placing a gentle kiss on the side of your cheek, both you and Bucky still basking in the afterglow of your orgasms.  
“Thanks for a good time, doll. Best lay I've had in years. And thanks for letting me give your girl a try, Bucky. The recording is all yours.”  
Giving you a parting wink, Rumlow left and swiftly made his way down the stairs, softly closing the door behind him.

 

A week later Rumlow came back for more.  
You and Bucky both gladly obliged.


End file.
